Kidnapping gone wrong
by RubyStevens
Summary: The boys learned the existence of someone who is important to Gabriel. Set between the episode Changing Channel and Hammer of the Gods.


It was supposed to be a single salt 'n burn, but it quickly got more complicated. Never that easy and simple for the Winchesters. Before anyone knows it, they got an old demon on their hands. They got it restrained in a devil's trap.

"What are you gonna do to me." It snarled.

The brothers looked at each other.

"Well, exorcizing you sounds good to me," Dean responds with his classic smartass smile. Automatically, Sam started the Latin chant. The demons shifted uncomfortably, he grunted in pain. But then he yelled: "Wait!"

The boys were suspicious, Sam stops the exorcize to see what it wants to say.

"I know that you're trying to stop the apocalypse."

"Wow!" Dean whistled. "Thanks for the information. Sam!"

"I'm not finished, you ungrateful morons. You need help to stop Armageddon. The only one who could help you is the Archangel Gabriel."

"Yeah, already tried that. Not a chance."

"But there's a chance for him to say yes, you only need the right tool."

"Which is?" Sam was interested.

"His little pet angel, his soulmate."

"His soulmate?" Sam asked astonished.

"The most beautiful angel of them all, prettier than even Lucifer himself. Her name is Ariel."

"The little mermaid?" Dean wondered.

"She's the angel who protects and heals all animals.

"How do we find her?"

"Well, obviously, she's surrounded by animals, it's the only thing I know."

The brothers shared another look before Sam finished the Latin chant, getting rid of the demon.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Dean. There's only one mention of her: "And the sorrow one shall grief into the realm of Ariel, praying for her help.""

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm guessing that her "realm" is the forest since she's the angel of nature and animals. Maybe that if we put someone as bait, someone who is grieving, it will work… maybe she'll show up."

"It's worth a try, I guess."

* * *

In a forest, a young woman was sitting by a tree. She has a fawn calmly sitting on her lap, she was lightly stroking his head, a smile on her face.

She heard a voice in her head, sounding like a prayer. She carefully put the fawn back on his feet and she goes to that person who needs her help. She teleported next to him and she heard the person gasps.

Sam has only waited a couple of minutes before a woman stood in front of him. She was beautiful, even more, that he could imagine. She has chestnut hair who brighten into the sunlight. Her dark blue eyes were enchanting. She wears a white dress that reaches her knees. A flower crown was sitting gracefully on her curls.

"Who are you?" He asked, still marveled.

"My name's Ariel. What's yours?"

Sam snaps out of his daze. _Yeah, she is pretty, but we need to trap her. Focus, man!_

"I'm Sam. What are you doing out in the forest? Alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She stated with a small smile. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

Sam drops his head, playing the part, the guilt was beginning to form in his mind. She seemed so sweet, he felt bad for doing this to her. "The girlfriend died." He simply said. She made a step forward, trying to give him a little comfort. At that second, raging flame surrounded her and her eyes widen.

Dean got of his hiding place and a proud smile stretches his lips. "Gotcha!"

* * *

I gasped loudly. I've never been trapped in holy fire. It wasn't pleasant in any way. I feel constricted. "What do you want?" my voice was quivering, too scared to dare move a muscle.

"Well, we heard that you could help us with something." I hated the short-haired one, his cocky smile only angers me. I kept silent, my arms around me, hugging myself. If only Gabriel was here. But I can't call him, he's supposed to stay hidden. "We want to know where Gabriel is." I was petrified, I couldn't say anything. Even if I was an angel, I wasn't that of a fighter. I grew up with Gabriel protecting me from all that.

"I didn't saw him since Lucifer fell." I wasn't that much of a liar either and Sam saw it immediately.

"Don't lie to us."

"I really don't know where he is. Please, believe me." My eyes were pleading.

"I believe her, Dean," Sam confessed. Dean seems to be thinking for a few seconds before he shrugs off.

"We could always use her as leverage." He gets some handcuffs out of his pocket. They weren't normal handcuffs, they had symbols on them. I know exactly what it meant. The only handcuffs working on any supernatural creatures.

"No please. Let me go." Dean came closer to the fire circle, trying to grab my hand, but unconsciously I take a step behind and my wing touched the ring of flame making me screamed in pain.

At the exact same moment, a gush of wind makes the fire disappear. A figure was standing protectively between me and Dean. Both of the boys were sent flying to the nearest tree. The figure turns around and I suck a breath.

"Sweetcheeks? Are you okay?" My hands were shaking. _I'm an angel for Father's sake. I need to act like one._

"Yeah," I say softly, barely over a whisper. He knew I was lying but he wasn't gonna talk about it in front of the two men. He turned towards them.

"If you knuckleheads try to touch her again, I'm gonna kill you, am I being clear? His voice was threatening. Dean only stares at him with hate. Sam's the one who responds: "Crystal."

"Perfect! Now, vamoose!" He dismissed the two by making them disappear. He turns to me and his eyes soften. He takes my face between his hands and put a gentle kiss on my forehand. "You're safe now."


End file.
